


The pact with time

by Joye0627



Category: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader - Fandom, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempts by Barbatos, Bad Ending, English, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joye0627/pseuds/Joye0627
Summary: He is actively searching for a future where you are without him. Then as the only constant locking up the original possibilities and guarding your future.(As we all know, only Barbatos' tails are forked, Levi's can only leave one wound at a time.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The pact with time

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story, the first attempt at writing a story with a bad ending.

Barbatos is a powerful demon, although usually he keeps this side in the shadows, just as he himself has always been known as Diavolo's shadow.

You know his power well from the chaos that Belphgor brought about.

Diavolo forbids him to use that power freely, and Barbatos himself seems reluctant to use that power that cuts across the past and the future, even if it is to aid Diavolo.

You like being close to the butler, being around Barbatos is restful and gives you the feeling of being protect. There was even a time when you half-joked about the pact he had made with Solomon, jealous that Solomon had his power and relationship.

The butler blinks in his pretty green-gold eyes, where there is always an undisguised variety of emotions, "That is what Lord Diavolo allows."

"I would like that permission too," you say instantly.

"Perhaps one day." Barbatos is always vague about the future, even though he have seen the answer to it long ago.

You were at his door this day when you heard something spilled .

"Young lord, forgive me."

With his back to the door, Barbatos is not even aware of your entrance, his long green tail, which forks at the end and has a beautiful fluorescent hue, dances impatiently through the air, almost sweeping the teapot off the shelf again.

You dash quickly to hold the teapot, which allows the tail to sweep against your arm with a harsh wind.

The demon senses something and looks back, the wing-shaped horns on his head twitching slightly as if they were breathing.

You almost never see him like this on a daily basis, except on important occasions when everyone must appear in Demon Form, and only on the last occasion when he used his power.

The first thing that comes to your mind is not that Barbatos has used his power again, you just think he is power out of control, like the seven demon brothers, although you are not sure what emotions could make him lose control. Barbatos is strong, calm, self-possessed, friendly and not even like a demon sometimes.

"Is it still okay? I'll get Lord Diavolo here." 

You look at Barbatos worriedly and try to get a little closer to him, subconsciously feel that Barbatos wouldn't hurt you even if he was in a Demon Form.

Barbatos looks at you with tightly pursed lips,it used to be soft ,his green-gold pupils cold and his face showing a cold, stern look.

You try to approach, but are stopped by his tail coming round to your side, and when you turn your back to go out to Diavolo, the stare behind you send a message of danger.

"I'm not leaving," you throw your hands up in surrender and pull out your DDD to contact Diavolo.

Just as you look down and tap the words, Barbatos looks at you almost greedily, with an intensity of emotion he has never felt before.

Diavolo seemed to take "Barbatos lose control" as a joke, sending a series of little devil emojis on DDD.

Not long after, footsteps came from the door.

Diavolo's face, which had been smiling, chilled for a moment at the sight of Barbatos.

He looks at you and makes a decision in ten short seconds, "Yes, he's out of control, thank you for the notice, go back to the House of Lamentation for now, I'll handle this."

Blocked by Diavolo's body you can no longer see Barbatos.

"Barbatos, I'll see you for tea next time!" You greet Barbatos and briskly close the door for the two.

The sound of the lock dropping and Diavolo's cold voice ring out at the same time, "You use the power, don't you?"

No one can lie in front of Diavolo.

Barbatos nodded, he slowly changing back to his usual uniform look under the pressure of Diavolo's power.

"Barbatos, have you changed the future?" Diavolo kept his eyes on his butler's face.

"Young lord, I altered the past." Barbatos bent his knees and hung his head.

"With her?"

Barbatos doubted the present and the past because he chose to believe the future.

The moment you step into the House of Lamentation, something around you has quietly changed, and as if nothing has changed at all.

Asmodeus holds your arm and exclaims, "How did that hurt, two wounds, is Levi out of control in the game again? You should have stayed away from his tail ." 

"You haven't met Barbatos in all the time you've been here, have you?will I take you to him next time? He taught me how to dress a wound like this, you would get better soon." Asmo smiles and ties the knot around your wound.

You are slightly dazzled by his smile, who is Barbatos? You struggle to retrieve it in your mind, as if there is such a vague shadow.

"He is a powerful, omnipotent demon,even if you see him you'll still like me best, right? " Asmodeus comes close to you, his light pupils glowing.

So that's how Barbatos is. You write the name down silently and continue to laugh with Asmodeus about other topics.

**Author's Note:**

> You just, don't cross paths with him anymore. He chooses to stop where he is and guard your future.
> 
> Barbatos is more like a shadow, or maybe he's just a shadow left behind by time, a pendulum in place.


End file.
